


307

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation, how it should have ended
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: An tslí ar cheart go mbeadh deireadh leis.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	307

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [307](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158122) by [haughtwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtwings/pseuds/haughtwings). 



Níor bhuail an piléar Lexa. Tá sí beo.  
Tá gach duine sásta.  
Tá Pike marbh.

An deireadh.


End file.
